Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of drilling and processing of wells. More particularly, present embodiments relate to a system for determining strain in drilling equipment.
Sensors are typically utilized during drilling operations to provide an indication of various conditions associated with the drilling operations. For example, in certain drilling operations, a top drive may couple to a wellbore tubular utilized to form a drill string in a wellbore and the top drive may include a sensor for measuring force (e.g., weight) applied to the top drive by the tubular. The additional weight of the wellbore tubular may alter the desired operating conditions of the top drive. For example, the top drive may be configured to apply a greater rotational force to the tubular depending on the weight of the tubular. Accordingly, it may be desirable to measure the force applied to the top drive to enable modification of drilling operations based on the force.